


My Best Friend

by unrequited_rain



Series: Rebel Girls [1]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: 2011 All-Star Game, Alternate Universe - Always the Opposite Sex, F/M, Gen, Genderswap, Mutually Unrequited, Penguin!Alex, oblivious hockey players
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 09:18:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unrequited_rain/pseuds/unrequited_rain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patricia Kane and Alexandra Ovechkina bro it up at the 2011 All Star Game</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

> so I promised myself if the kings won tonight I would post this. then they did. so here it is. Because obviously the world needed another ladies-in-the-nhl au verse.  
> this also kind of fills a few prompts at the anon meme (Penguin!Alex, Girl!Alex Girl!Kaner), but not very well. although if there's any interest I will probably post more in this verse

Alex isn't surprised when she gets down to the bar and sees Trish Kane holding court. The other woman is electric, owning the room with ease. Trish notices her just as her cell phone vibrates with a new text message. _don't do anything too stupid._ Sid says.

_no worry sid, I not bring shame to penguin name tonight._ she texts back. _beside, you not here to make faces if I do._ She laughs, imagining Sidney's face at that. 

And then the next thing she knows is Trish's arms around her, squeezing her tight. "There you are! Someone was looking for you earlier, I can't remember who, but you weren't here! And now you are and you have to catch up with me because all these kids are lightweights."

"Hey!" Behind them PK Subban stands up, swaying a little unsteadily. "Hey, hey, I'm not a lightweight!" Next to him Carrie Price snorts and rolls her eyes.

"Yeah, you kind of are," she says, pulling him back down and patting his head. "Sorry kid." All three women laugh as PK sinks dejectedly back into his seat.

"Buf!" Trish suddenly shrieks, waving wildly at the group of guys who just entered. "Okay," Trish points at the bar. "You. Go." She pushes herself up on tiptoe to kiss Alex's cheek. "Catch up."

"Yes sir!" Alex grins and mock salutes. Trish just laughs and smacks Alex's ass before running and leaping onto Dustin Byfuglin. Alex rolls her eyes and hops onto a bar stool to work on catching up.

Several hours later Alex and Trish are the last ones left in the bar, the bartender pointedly wiping the bar top. "I don't think we're wanted here anymore," Trish whispers loudly and gesturing with the hand holding her half-empty bottle of whiskey.

"I think you're right." Alex agrees.

Trish nods and toasts the bartender before draining her glass in one long pull. Then she stands up and offers Alex her arm. "Ready m'dear?" she asks. Alex accepts with a laugh and they stagger off to the main part of the hotel together.

"You know," Trish says once they're in an elevator. "If you weren't completely in love with your captain I'd take you back to my room."

Alex laughs and pets Trish's hair. "And if you weren't completely in love with yours I might take you up on that."

Trish looks up at her and frowns. "I'm not in love with Tazer, I'm a lesbian." Trish pokes her in the arm. "Don't you read deadspin? Besides, he's..." Trish searches for an appropriate word. "Stupid. And his face is stupid. He's the worst."

Alex has to bite her lip to keep from laughing. "Yes of course," she agrees, stroking Trish's hair again. "Most horrible." Trish nods, rubbing her face against Alex's arm. Alex does laugh this time and absently presses a kiss to the top of Trish's head just as the elevator doors open to reveal a sour faced Jonathan Toews.

"Tazer!" Trish exclaims, untangling herself from Alex and wrapping her arms around Toews. Alex can't help the swell of ridiculous fondness for the two dumbasses so clearly stupid for each other but obviously too dumb to do anything about it.

"You take care of her, yes?" she asks Toews, who just gives her a look of utter contempt that would set a lesser woman's hair aflame. Alex just laughs it off, it might scare the baby Hawks but it's nothing compared to her mama's or even Sidney's disappointed glare, and pulls Trish back for another hug. "Fuck him well tonight," she whispers to Trish in Russian. "Maybe tomorrow he won't look so stuck up."

Trish frowns and Alex knows she's running it over in her head, making sure she understood. "Fuck you, it's not- _we're_ not like that." Trish's accent is terrible but Alex can tell she's been practicing.

"Well maybe it should," she says fast, kissing Trish's cheek then giving her ass a smack before dancing out of Trish's reach.

Trish glares while flipping her off, but lets Toews pull her down the hall to her room. Alex laughs and gets back into the elevator to ride up to her floor. When she gets back to her room and plugs in her phone she notices a new text message from Sidney dated a few hours ago. She feels bad until she looks and it's just Sid wishing her a good night. She smiles and then has to go beat her head against the wall a few times because as stupid as Trish and Toews are for each other at least it's mutual. She really is just as stupid about Sidney, but without the hope that he feels the same.

Her phone buzzes with a new text, and for a second she ridiculously hopes it's Sid, but it's just Trish saying _go to sleep dumbass :P_. She almost wishes she'd taken Trish up on her offer, but they really are better off as best friends.


End file.
